El lugar perfecto
by Dark Tomoe
Summary: Un pequeño momento que queda grabado en la memoria, puede ser que a veces lo improvisado salga bien. Una historia extremadamente corta.


Era un 31 de diciembre, el cuartel del Este estaba vacío salvo por nuestros militares favoritos. Los ejercicios de práctica militares con la general Armstrong habían terminado unas semanas atras y los reportes de desempeño se tenían que entregar antes de que terminará el año. El escuadrón de reconocimiento había tenido muy mal desempeño y les habían pedido desarrollar extensos reportes con mejoras y tácticas de entrenamiento.

El coronel Roy Mustang no se daba abasto con el trabajo diario y esos reportes especiales, tenía a todos trabajando a mil por hora. Fuery estaba a punto de desfallecer de cansancio, Falman lograba mantenerse despierto con café, Breda con comida y Havoc haciendo bromas para amenizar el ambiente. La teniente Hawkeye, con su alto sentido de responsabilidad sabía que no había descanso hasta que terminaran, al contrario del coronel, quien se quejaba cada cierto tiempo, maldiciendo por lo bajo el no haber puesto atención en ese escuadrón.

Los minutos de concentración se rompieron cuando Fuery anunció el último reporte, todos se sonreían, sin embargo faltaba media hora para la celebración de fin de año y encontrar un lugar donde festejar sería difícil, aunado a que el cansancio hacia estragos en ellos.

Havoc rompió las caras largas cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente y habló sin siquiera haberlo pensado un segundo."Podríamos ir al departamento del coronel, y no sé, tal vez hacer una pequeña fiesta privada", sonrió, pero de inmediato se borro cuando el coronel le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

"¿Por qué yo?, de todas formas no tengo que ofrecer para comer o beber"

"Usted es el coronel, gana más que nosotros y al menos debería tener consideración por tenernos trabajando en este día y a estas horas".

Mustang maldijo pero sin duda tenía razón. Era su culpa que estuvieran trabajando.

"Por la bebida no se preocupe Coronel, yo tengo una pequeña reserva personal", Mustang lo miró con sospecha

"Por favor no me digas de donde lo vas a sacar, no quiero saber".

Havoc tenia su reserva dentro del cuartel pero era un lugar secreto que no podía revelar.

"Bueno, solo falta la comida", esta vez Falman habló y todos miraron a Breda.

"Si se preguntan si tengo reserva, como Havoc, dentro del cuartel, lamento decepcionarlos pero no, sin embargo conozco un lugar donde se puede pedir a cualquier hora, cualquier día, solo tengo que hacer una llamada".

Breda levanto el teléfono, marco un número y empezó a hablar en código, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, colgó y agregó, "¿qué estamos esperando? , la comida llegará a su departamento coronel".

Mustang sólo suspiró y no le quedó opción alguna, todos se subieron a su auto bastante apretados a excepción de Hawkeye y él, incluso Hayate iba cómodo sobre las piernas de la teniente.

Después de un corto trayecto, subieron la escalera haciendo escándalo y entraron al departamento. Todos se sorprendieron que el departamento no fuera un caos, la única que no estaba sorprendida era la teniente Hawkeye. "Creo que no debo decirles que se pongan cómodos", Mustang miro a todos que ya estaban sentados en la sala platicando amenamente, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de un estante una botella de Whiskey.

"Vaya coronel, después de todo no está en bancarrota" Falman miraba la botella, era uno de los mejores whiskies del país.

"Creo que la ocasión lo amerita", sonrió.

Mustang también traía en su mano una botella de vino tinto, la puso sobre la mesa de centro y sirvió una copa, "esta botella es para la dama, así que no la agarren bola de borrachos". Hawkeye solo sonrió y asintió mientras extendía la mano para recibir la copa de vino que acaba de servir el coronel. Todos platicaban y reían, solo se detuvieron para recibir el año, se abrazaron y seguían bebiendo y comiendo, festejando que el trabajo había terminado y esperando que el año que empezaba fuera mejor que el anterior.

La madrugada había llegado a su apogeo y con ella los vientos fríos de invierno, todos estaban bastante ebrios a excepción de dos personas, quienes platicaban en el balcón del departamento, de vez en cuando reían de las acciones de sus compañeros. Estaban tan solo un poco ebrios pero aún conservaban la conciencia. El coronel rodeo la cintura de la teniente con su mano derecha y la acercó a él.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, "señor admito que se me pasaron un poco las copas, pero aún estoy completamente consciente de que esto es muy inapropiado" sin embargo ella no se inmutó. Mustang miró hacia dentro del departamento, Fuery estaba dormido, Falman perdido en alcohol y Havoc, ebrio, platicaba muy entretenido frente a un Breda inconsciente."No te preocupes, confío plenamente en ellos". La miró de nuevo y le dió un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y lo miró. "Me da gusto que Havoc haya tenido la estúpida idea de venir aquí, no hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar en este momento".


End file.
